User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/The Adventures of Gerald and Stella Season 4 Episode 1
(Gerald and Stella are in Champion City's courtyard talking to the residents) Gerald: And that's how we escaped Federal Prison! Resident 1: Well, you didn't show it! Gerald: Look, buddy. Why don't roll into a ball and somersalt your way into Beacontown? Resident 1: (does so) Gerald: Anyway, who wants to watch a mad scientist take out a couple Geralds? Not me! Stella: So, you wanna go adventuring? Gerald: Eh. I'll think about it. We just got home. Stella: I thought adventuring WAS your home! Gerald: Oh come on, space dude! That's your big idea to get me to settle down so I can share my memories with you? You didn't think I was worth your best equipment? Space man: It's like I said to federation. If I was gonna convince the smartest man in the universe and his girlfriend- Gerald: Partner. Space man: Partner to confess his memories, I'd need some good technology! Gerald: Well, I don't see the need to leave this part of my brain, so, who wants some cookies? Space man: I'm sure you do. Gerald: No. I don't. I don't wanna leave this part of my brain. Space man: Well, the machine is going to turn it into mush, then. (He tries to drink out of a potion but Gerald turns it to gunpowder) Gerald: Relaxed enough? Space man: Huh? (Another potion appears and it makes farting noises) Gerald: Hahahahahahahaha! (In the federal prison's interrogation machine; the space man, Gerald, and Stella all have VR helmets on and Gerald is laughing) Space man 2: What's going on in there? Space man 3: Hard to tell. He may have made a potion make farting noises. Space man 2: He can do that? Space man 3: He IS the smartest man in the universe. (In Gerald's brain) Stella: So, what do you want from Gerald? Space man: I want to explore his memories, that's what! Gerald: Why? Space man: To learn some info on you! Gerald: Any specific memory? My first crush? Or when I invented interdimensional travel? Space man: YES. YES. YES. THAT ONE. THAT ONE. Gerald: I sense excitement? Space man: Yes. It's excitement. Gerald: 'kay, then. Space man: We gonna start then? Gerald: Sure. (Jesse returns to Beacontown) Jesse: Ah. This is just great! A world without Gerald and Stella! Petra: This sucks, Jesse! Xara: The federal government is taking over. They've taken over the world! Space man 4: Cookies, anymore? Jesse: Thanks, dude. (They all take the cookies except Petra and Xara) Xara: I'm going on strike. Petra: Gerald wouldn't put up with this! Lukas: DON'T SAY HIS NAME PETRA! He's a monster! And he just needs to accept he loves Stella, ask her out, and MOVE ON! Space man 4: Cookie, Jesse? Jesse: (takes it) Aw, you spoil us, man. Anyway, this is awesome! I got promoted for the seventeenth time and I still don't know what my job is! Xara: Why does it matter? They only pay us in cookies. Space man 4: Olivia, you haven't touched your cookies! Olivia: I kinda had chocolate cookies for lunch and- (space man force feeds her) Uhh, thanks? (In Gerald's brain) Space man: I can see why you chose Champion City. Stella is a very special person to you. Gerald: Yeah sure. She's the only decent partner I've ever had. Space man: Yes, now can we see the memory of you inventing your machines? Portal gun, etc? Gerald: Yeah, well, tough redstone. Space man: Tough redstone? There's gonna be a psychotic break if you don't show me the memory! Gerald: That depends what breaks first. Me or the redstone. (The space man takes Gerald and Stella outside; there are three memories: Gerkd in a cave, a woman, and Stella) Space man: You keep mentioning a former special one. Is that her? Between where you where when the Witherstorm was at large and you meeting Stella? Gerald: Yeah. That's her. I loved her. She was a great woman. If you've studied me, I am a huge fan of Szechuan Sauce. Me and Stella found it as our first adventure. It's so good. It's how she died. Space man: Huh? (Petra is searching Gerald's house in Champion City) Jesse: Petra, what are you doing? Petra: There must be something! We need to set Gerald free stat! I can't stand this new world anymore! Jesse: WHO CARES ABOUT GERALD? He bailed on Kenney, he bailed on Beacontown, AND HE BAILED ON ME! Nobody is special to him except Stella! (In Gerald's memory) (Gerald, Stella, and the space man go to Gerald's house) Space man: This was your old house? Gerald: Yup. And the day I lost her. (They look through) (Another Gerald appears) Past Gerald: Huh? Who are you? Past Gerald E99: I'm Gerald E99, and you are about to invent the greatest thing of all time! You're gonna invent a weapon that allows you to portal hop! Four settings: 5 worlds per day, then 10, then 20, and lastly, infinite! Past Gerald: I'll pass. Past Gerald E99: What? Past Gerald: No thanks. Ashley: Gerald, did you invent- it-? Past Gerald E99: IF YOU WON'T INVENT IT, I'LL MAKE YOU INVENT IT! (Plants TNT and sets it off) Gerald: NO!! (Has a breakdown) Stella: Gerald? Are you okay? Past Gerald: (crying) No... Ashley... Gerald: And that's how I made it... Space man: So, can I have the access code? Gerald: Sure. 456898642. Space man: Nice! (Downloads it; his device crashes) Huh? Gerald: PSYCH. THAT WASN'T AN ACCESS CODE FOR MY PORTAL GUN YOU IDIOT. IT WAS A CODE GIVING ME FULL ACCESS TO THE PRISON. Stella: Gerald? (In the prison) Gerald: (breaks out and places a wax version of himself in his place) C'mon Stella! (He and Stella run off) (In Champion City) (A bunch of Geralds enter and points guns at Jesse and Petra) Other Gerald 1: WHERE'S YOUR GERALD? Petra: He's in federal prison! Other Gerald 2: Well, we can't risk Citadel secrets getting leaked. We'll all be in trouble! We're gonna bust your Gerald out. Petra: Yes! Other Gerald 2: And assassinate him. Petra: No...? (In the prison) (Gerald and Stella leave) (Geralds enter) Other Gerald 1: Hi Gerald! (Shoots the wax figure) Bye Gerald! (Gerald shoots at the other Geralds; they all die) (Petra and Jesse are in a courtroom in tje Citadel) Petra: Why are they all jealous of another Gerald again? Jesse: Gerald is the one true Gerald. Other Gerald: Not anymore he's not. A squad of Geralds turned his brown hair into RED hair. WITH A BULLET! Haha, he's dead! (In a ship) Other Gerald: Nice work! You and your universe's Stella have just captured a rogue Jesse and Petra! Gerald: We're the Gerald and Stella you're looking for, by the way. I'm gonna go to the toilet. (He and Stella teleport away) Jesse: How is this a fair trial? Our lawyer is a Jesse! Other Gerald: It's not fair, you have no rights, and he's not a lawyer. He's just funny. (Lawyer Jesse tapdances) (In the ship) (Gerald and Stella enter the top of the ship) Other Gerald: What are you doing here? This room is only for teleporting the citadel to somewhere else! Gerald: Then don't design it that way. (He teleports the citadel and the ship into the federal prison) I'm gonna go use the toilet. (All the peiple in the citadel are killed except Gerald, Stella, Jesse, Lawyer Jesse, and Petra) Jesse: Huh? Gerald: C'mon. (He teleports them all home) I'm gonna go to the toilet. Stella: (runs after him) We gonna go back to Champion City? Gerald: Yeah. Sure. C'mon. Stella: So, what now? Gerald: We're not gonna explore 5 worlds a day anymore. Nope. We're gonna go on one adventure a day. Mostly space because, space. Stella: Oh... cool... Gerald: And still no more Jesse. Stella: Good! So, you the only Gerald alive? Gerald: Nope. Infinite worlds, infinite Geralds. Turns out I'm the only one who never declared you and me a couple. CUZ I'M THE BEST! AROOUUUUUUND! Category:Blog posts